The Tainted Demigod
by MR.Self-Insert
Summary: While Sally and Percy were on a walk a wolf came up and bit Percy. Now he must live his life as a werewolf demigod. Werewolf Percy Percy/?. NO YAOI!
1. Ch1 Prologue

The Tainted Demigod

A/N this is going to be a werewolf Percy fic but the cannon story line plus the extra bends in time here and there.

Ch. 1

It was a warm night in central park as a mother and son take a stroll on one of the trails. Then mother is wearing a light blue shirt with a faded pair of jeans. She has mid back black hair and looks to be in her early twenties .She is the Sally Jackson.

While the son is three years old and is wearing a shirt that has a shark on it. His jeans are sea blue. But the most startling feature on this child would be his eyes. The eyes are a crystal clear sea green.

While they were walking and the Sally was telling Percy a myth about his favorite hero Perseus and how he defeated the gorgons. When out of nowhere comes Lycon king of the werewolves.

What Sally doesn`t know is that werewolves need silver to be killed. So she pulls out a celstial bronze dagger from her bag and tries to stab the wolf. But it fazes right through it.

The wolf goes for Percy and he puts his arms out to gaurd his face. Lycon bites the child on the arm. When Sally realized what happened she runs up to the wolf and kicks it in the ribs. And it to scamper away.

When Sally ran to check on her son, Percy. What she saw was no wound or scar. But when she looked into his eyes she saw Brown mixed with a sea blue.

One month later

It has been one month since the wolf bit Percy and it is a full moon tonight. Sally tried to contact Chiron to tell him that a wolf has bit Percy but there has been some interference(1) blocking the call.

When the clouds cleared Percy saw a full moon. What he said next was a bit weird to Sally and Gabe. While the family was going for a walk Percy said, "Mommy I feel weird."

Sally looked a little concerned at what her son said. When she looked to Gabe he had a look of indifference.

When Sally looked back to Percy she notice that his hair was growing all over his body, while his eyes started to turn full brown. At the same time his finger nails started to turn into claws.

His nose started to alongate into a snout, also his hands turned into paws. When his transformation was done Sally saw a pup wolf in his clothes.

What Gabe did was just stare at him with a shocked expression. He never saw anything like this in his thirty years(2).

What sally first did was ask, "Percy? Is that you?" What the wolf did was charge at gabe till he was about two feet from the man, then he jumped and dugs his teeth into the man`s jugular.

When this happened Sally screamed into her hand. She was scared beyond all belief. Her husband was killed by her wolf-son.

When Percy finished chewing on the man`s jugular he walked over to his mother, who was shaking in fear, he layed down and rolled onto his back looking for a belly rub.(3)

Sally didnt stop shaking nor did she rub her sons belly. She fell onto her rear still shaking in her boots.(Well shoes) She finally started to rub Percy`s belly and he was wagging his tail.

She told Percy to go home and he did(4). When he finally left she ran to the street looking for a cop to report the attack. When she finally found one she was there for a few hours asking for a report.

She gave the report to the police and the animal control was called for a wild wolf.

When she finally got home she found Percy curled up in his bed all his black fur keeping him warm. She looked at him with worry and fear. Then she herself went to bed.


	2. Ch 2

A/N-I forgot to put the post author notes in for last chapter so I will put it in this one.

Eight years later

Percy`s POV

It has been eight years since I have been bite. My mom explained everything to me after my first transformation. It freaked me out to learn I was a werewolf. But what really freaked me out was when she said I killed Gabe Ugliono.(1) I have moved to school because when I am in a place to long I attract other werewolves.

The upside to my curse is that my hearing is that of a dogs, I can smell 10x better than any person, my eye sight has improved, and I have improved stanima. But the downsides are that I like to chase balls and sticks at night, and I have to get special shampoo to keep away fleas(2).

It took my a while to get used to my transformation(3). I remember the first time I was able to keep conscience during a full moon.

Flashback

Seven years ago

It was during my 4th birthday that it was a full moon. I didnt have a party incase I attacked one of my friends. But that night it turned out to be a blessing.

My mother came to check on me at night like she usually does during a full moon. But when she opened the door and asked, "Percy, how are you feeling tonight?" I replied with a just fine.

It scared the crap out of my mom becuase she heard my voice but it was deeper than normal for a four year old. After her intial shock she opened the door all the way and let me walk around the house. When I first got a good look at our house it was a big mess for even black and white.(4) I then ran over to the couch and jumped up onto the couch.

I wish I never did that because the minute my mom saw me on the couch she scolded me saying, "Percy, we dont need dog fur on the couch. What if the land lord comes over tomorrow and notices the dog fur? What are we going to tell him, 'Sorry about the dog fur its just my son when the full moon comes out he transforms into a wolf and he sat on the couch?' No of course not. I would be put into an asylum and you would be out of a parent."

I looked up at her with my puppy eyes I have been practicing with. When I got the look perfect she started laughing at me stating, "Good try Perce."

Flashback End

Now I am in sixth grade trying to pretend to be human. When I first got here I found out my roommate, his name is Grover, must live one a farm becuase he smells like a goat. No kidding when I walked in he must have smelled me too, becuase when I said my name he started shaking. I put my hand out to shake his but all he did was flinch when he saw my hand go out like I was going to attack him.

But turns out he has a muscle disorder in his legs. So in his previous school he was bullied and made fun of. When I heard this I got angry. Mortals are such jerks when they notice some one is different.

Now out of all my classes I dont like my four main classes(5). But I love physical education, expetionally when we play football and run on the track. I love my teacher for latin, Mr. Bruner, he is this middle aged, handicapped teacher that brings roman swords and armor into class.

Now when today we are going on a field trip, for latin class, to a museum for a collection of greek and roman artifacts. But the bus ride was bad because this girl with red snake hair, and cheese spray freckles on her face tries to pick on my roommate Grover when I am not around. Her name is Nancy(6).

I don`t look like most sixth graders for one I am 5'7 and I have a six pack. Also I can press 130 pounds. But that is getting off topic I was sitting with Grover onto the bus heading towards the museum, when Nancy throws bits of her sandwhich at Grover. Getting it stuck in his hair. Now he don`t mind it really but it drives me insane to see a friend of mine getting bullied.

So what I was going to do is stand up and tell her off but Grover pulls me back down and says, "Dude leave it be. I like peanut butter anyway." So I sit down because he asked but sooner or later I am going to deck her. Little did I know was that was going to be the least of my problems today.

So we get to the museum the first thing we see is a picture of the king himself, Zeus. Mr. Bruner came up behind us in his electric wheelchair asking the class who this picture is. About half the class raised their hands trying to get picked on for something easy(7). He called on this kid named George. Now George says the right name but adds this really unecessary title to his name but he is like everyone favorite god.

Now I start to blank out everyone till we stop at the picture were Zues, Posidien, and Hades chop up their father, Kronos, with his scythe. What really got my attention was when Nancy whispered to the girl next to her, "Yes because when we are going to get a job it will ask on our resùme, 'Why did Kronos` kids chop him up.'

Now this got me mad and I accidentally yelled "SHUTUP." So what happens to me is Mr. Bruner calls on me to answer his question. So I tell him what I knew, "Well Mr. Bruner, Kronos ate his first five kids and his wife wasnt too happy about that. So when she realized she was pregnant again she hid Zues till he was old enough to face his father. When Zeus got to his father court he was made the cup bearer for him. But Zeus put a mix of wine and mustard in his cup to make him puke up his five siblings. But their was this war and the gods won and chopped up Kronos into millions of pieces and put them into the pit."

Now when I finished I heard Nancy cough, "Nerd." But Mr. Bruner gave me full credit for my question. So we got to go to lunch early since I got full credit.

Grover and I sat on the fountain in front of the museum enjoying our lunch. I was about to ask Grover what his plans were for summer vacation, so we could hang out, but Nancy came over and faked tripped to dump her lunch on Grover`s face. This got me so angry I heard a woosh behind me and the next thing I knew was that Nancy was in the fountain face first.

I started laughing and so did the other kids. But our fun was cut short when our other chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, seemed to teleport behind me. Now this teacher is the meanest out of all the staff at the school. She has this southern accent and wears a leather biker jacket everday to class. I believe she is a teacher from Hell. I told Grover what I thought and he said, "You have no idea."

She talked sweetly into my ear and said, "Sweetie why dont you come with me." When she said that I knew I was in trouble. So I did what I was told and followed her. We walked right passed Mr. Bruner and into the museum. I swear Grover was freaking out when I was leaving with Mrs. Dodds. At first I thought she was going to make me buy Nancy a whole new outfit but I soon realized she had other plans when we walked right passed the gift shop, and into the exhibit of the Greek gods.

When I caught up to her she was staring at a picture of the Lord of the Underworld. Then she said to me, "We know what you have done. Did you think you could hide from us forever?" At first I thought he found out about my last book report on Tom Sawyer. I was scared that they were going to take away my grade and make me redo it or worse READ the book(10)."

So I said, "Yes Ma`am. I will try harder next time." After I said this she then screeched and said, "You should turn yourself in and your punishment will be lessened." At this I was confused at waht she meant.

I was about to say something when all of a sudden her arms turned into wings and her leather jacket became part of her skin. I was freaking out scared for my life. Mrs. Dodds came in for an attack but I ducked.

I turned towards the door and was about to run when I saw Mr. Bruner and he tossed me his pen. I was thinking WTF what am I supposed to do write on her. But when I caught it, it turned out to be his sword he bring on tounament days. So I do what comes naturally and take a swing at her head, and it comes off with a hiss. But when her body lands it turns into sand.(8)

I turned to look at the sword but all I saw was a pen. So the first thing that came to mind was that somehow my lunch was contaimated with shrooms.

When I get over my shock I turn to go outside again. When I reach the door, I walk up to Mr. Bruner and hand him back his pen saying, "You left this inside sir." He nods his hand and takes his pen back.

I walk over to Grover but I am intercepted by Nancy and she says, "I hope Ms. Kurr(9) gives you detention for a month." All I can do is stare at her dumb founded and ask, "Who?"

She looks at me like I have got STUPID writen on my forehead and points to 'Ms. Kurr' then goes ahead and says, "Our chaperone you idiot." I take a look a plumb woman sitting next to Mr. Bruner. I have never seen this woman before in my life. It is like she appeared out of thin air.

The rest of the trip was a blur to me because it was getting late and tonight was a full moon. The first thing I did when we returned from the field trip was head straight to my room to sleep the night away and keep my secret hidden.

The rest of the year was also a blur to me but it soon ended when all my teacher told me that exams were coming up. I had a hard time sitting still before I became a werewolf but it became even harder after I was bit. It was the night before the exams and I was having trouble with studying for Latin so I decided to go to Mr. Bruner and ask for help.

As I was walking down the halls to his room I realized his light was on, which is good for me because I don`t know where his room is. As I got closer I realized that he was talking to someone in his room so I sat outside the door and waited for their conversation to end.

But I realized that the voice belonged to my friend and roommate Grover. I was shocked to here him talk to Mr. Bruner about me. So I decided to listen in on to their conversation and this is what I heard.

"I cant believe a Kindly one was here at the school. We should bring him in now." Was what I heard from Grover. But Mr. Bruner told him this, "He has to mature first. Plus I think our friend has a secret hes been keeping from us."

At this I started to get nervous. Did they figure out that I am a werewolf, if so then how I made sure not to be seen during my transformation? While I was thinking this I accidently dropped my Latin book on the floor. When I heard the noise I cursed through my teeth. Then I heard, "What was that?"

I picked up my book and dashed into the first room that was on my right. When I got in I heard this clopping noise like a horse walking on tiles. Then I heard Mr. Bruner say, "I am just so jumpy since the attack, that and I keep hearing things. Go to your room and study since you got your finals tomorrow."

I stayed in that room for about five minutes waitng for the coast to clear. When I guessed the coast was clear I booked it back to my room. Where I found Grover laying on his bed reading his book. Grover looks at me with worry but I just head to bed.

The next day I woke up I skipped breakfast, a mistake on my part, and went straight to my first exam which was Math and Ms. Kurr gave me my test and said we had the rest of the class to finish. I never got ot finish but I was half way through.

Next up was English and our teacher was a old English man. He gave me my test and it was a fifty question. I didnt even want to do it so I stood up and called him an old sod.(11) After that I just walked up into the hallway and slept for that class.

After that we have history which I did pretty easily since it was mutiple choice and a quick essay about which empire I would like to live in. So I chose the Greeks(12). Then we had lunch and me and Grover talked about the exams we had taken.

During lunch Nancy started throwing her fries at grover. I stand up and march over to her and deck her straight in the face. Then I sit on her chest continiously wailing on her face. Now all the teachers are on me pulling me off of her. So I comply with their tugs on me and stand up. Now Nancy has a broken nose, a missing tooth, and a scar going through her left eyebrow. She will probably need stitches for it.

I get sent to the principal`s office for the fight. Now our principal is just like evry other. He wears a suit and tie everyday and has some dress shoes on. His office has those uncomfortable chairs while he has got one of those chairs that spins. Now for decaration around his office is his degree, pictures of his family, and a filing cabinet.

Now the most noticeable feature on him is that he has a military appearance about him. He has this really deep voice and tells me, "Mr. Jackson," when I hear this all I can think is that do all principals do that. "You do realize that this school has a no fighting policy." Now this gets me mad, him saying that I was fighting when she was throwing fries at my friend.

He continues on, "I am sorry but Yancy academy cannot take you back next year." I wanted to yell at him saying she was bullying my friend all year.

When I can leave I slam his door out of frustration. I go to walk to my physical education class where we have to run around the track. The class had to run a mile within twenty minutes. I did it in ten. For the rest of the class we can do what we want.

I played some basketball and came in third. Then I sat down next to Grover and we talked about the 'incedent'. I just told him that ,"I had enough of her crap and I snapped." He looked at me and stared into my brown and blue hazel eyes.

When this physical education ended I went to my last class it was Latin and I was pretty sure this is the only class I will pass with a decent grade. When I ended my test Mr. Bruner called me over and told me, "Percy, maybe Yancy just isnt the place for you." When I heard my favorite teacher say this to me I got angry. I put the test on his desk and stormed out to the dorms to back my bag for another summer looking for a new school(13).

I stayed at Yancy for one more night then I had to leave since it is the end of the year. As I got to the bus station I noticed that Grover was standing their next to the ticket counter waiting to get his tickets. I walked up behind him and scared the crap out of him by saying, "Grover look a Kindly One(13)" in his ear. When he heard me say that he grabbed his heart and hit my arm telling me that it is not funny. But all I could do was just laugh at him.

It turns out he is also heading towards the city to head to his parents home(14). When we got on the bus I looked at him and asked, "Seriously what is a Kindly One?" He looks like he was going to faint at any second.

He soon relaxed when the bus started moving. I was a little annoyed he ignored my question, but then again I scared the crap out of him so we are pretty much evern.

I was about to take a nap but the bus started making a horrible noise then the bus started to smell like rotten eggs. Everybody piled off the bus and stood on the side of the highway. Now the ground was covered in litter and pieces of rubber. I looked across the street to see a cider stand.(15) At the stand there were three old ladies sewing a pair of socks. The one on the right was holdig the ball of twine, while the other two where knitting a pair of socks.

I looked to Grover, and I saw he noticed the ladies so I ask him, "Do you think that those sock will fit me?" He looks at me like I am crazy but the main thing is that he is white. So I grab him and bring him inside the bus. But as soon as we sit down the bus roars to life and everyone cheers. I have to cover my ears because the noise is to loud for me.

When we reach the bus station he tell me that he has to go to the bathroom and not to leave without him. But I hail a cab and head on home towards my mom.

Ch. 1

1-The Fates

2-I made Gabe older than Sally

3-He is a puppy and wanted a belly rub

4-A dog will obey his alpha in this case Sally

CH. 2

1-I believe Ugliono is Italian for ugly

2-Simple enough dogs get fleas

3-A full moon forces them to transform

4-I believe a dog can only see black and white correct me if I am wrong please

5-English,Science,Math,History

6-Cant remember her last name and I simply dont care. I thinking it is bobafett for some reason

7-Most teacher go around so every one gets a chance

8-"Do you want to build a sandcastle." Wait wrong movie.

9-A kurr is an animal

10-Reabing aint so dab. jokes

11-A sod is an obnious person

12-Irony

13-Still gets kicked out of schools

14-Camp

15-Couldnt remember if it was cider or lemonade.

A/N-So I will be shipping but I dont know who to put him with. There will be a vote on my page for it also I would like some help with the prophecies please.


End file.
